1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pedal driven bicycle including a front drive wheel journaled for rotation about a stationary horizontal transverse axis and a rear steerable wheel, the usual pedals of the bicycle being mounted on crank arms independently oscillatably supported from a lower central portion of the bicycle frame and with each crank arm including a ratchet drive connection with ratchet wheel structure, drivingly connected to a sprocket wheel rotatable with the front drive wheel of the bicycle by a conventional link chain.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of bicycles including front drive wheels and steerable rear wheels heretofore have been provided as well as other pedal propelled cycles including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of various forms of these previously known form of cycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 384,134, 587,837, 2,182,345, 4,198,072 and 4,408,776.
However, these previously known forms of cycles do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention which are believed coact in an efficient manner to provide a cycle of the pedal propelled, bicycle-type wherein a novel steering and drivable single occupant propelled vehicle is provided.